


The Little Dandelion

by Lovelydest



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Is it ooc? I don't think so..., Jaskier has a very bright personality, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelydest/pseuds/Lovelydest
Summary: When he finally stood next to her, his senses came back to him. It almost felt surreal looking out at all the faces of pity and relief. He couldn't really blame the poor fuckers, he would've felt the same way. Except he wasn't down there with the rest of the crowd. No, in fact he was standing with the poor small girl and the beautiful lady. If Jaskier knew anything about the capitol, it would be that he knew they were watching, he knew they didn't like dull performances. No. They liked the colors and bashful people. They wanted someone who they could adore.And well, Jaskier had always yearned to be adored.Orrrrrr the hunger games au nobody asked for, and yet here it is.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	1. The Reaping

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea running through my head for the past three days for a hunger games au and seeing how there isn't one made yet I took matters into my own hands. Was it the right thing to do? Probably not, but that doesn't matter.
> 
> Also I've only been in this fandom for like a week and I've been hooked ever since after watching the TV show. So this fic is basically going go off of the TV show and what I have read in other fics sooooo yeah.
> 
> I'm also still trying to get better at my writing so if it kinda sucks or is meh, well just keep in mind I warned you and it's also not beta read lmao.
> 
> Enjoy though!

Jaskier always tried to enjoy the simple things in life. No matter the circumstance he always liked to see the bright side of things.

It didn't matter if he went to sleep hungry all because he gave some poor kid from the seam the rest of his rabbit leg. It didn't matter because the small smile the other kid gave him filled him with more joy than any meal would. It didn't matter if he wasn't "good" at school or hunting or fighting because at least he was good at singing and playing the lute. And it didn't matter that it was now the 87th hunger games, because now he was 18 and it would be the last time he had to stand in that wretched crowd that stunk of fear and sorrow. 

He supposes he could be off worse. He could live life off in the seam, parents working their lives away in the mines in order to fill their malnourished children’s bellies with what they can. Or he could be the child of an alcoholic parent who doesn't give him the time of day. Or even a kid who has to live in the house that took in orphans, and calling the poor small beaten down four walls a house was putting it lightly. 

No. Jaskier had it good living off in the merchant section right above his parents little bakery. All things considered he had it good and his personality was to show for it. Albeit a little annoying, but overall his personality was quite splendid if you asked him. Honestly it would be an honor to be around him…..some people just haven't quite realized that yet. 

"Julian!" He was taken from his thoughts while taking his bath by his mother calling him. "Yes? What is it?" he called back, hoping his mom wouldn't keep calling him until he came out. "What is it?" he called again only to meet with silence. Huffing, he hurriedly washed the rest of himself with the cooling water before getting out of the tub. 

He had a light blue button down shirt and a pair of beige slacks laid out on his small bed. It was his best outfit that had cost a pretty penny but it was worth it. All citizens had to dress nicely for the reaping and the two kids who would inevitably be sent off to die. He didn't actually mind. The dressing part that is. He always loved fashion, always being in awe whenever getting the chance to see the citizens in the capitol on the tiny screen of their tv. The bright colors and the boisterous attitudes of everyone not having a care in the world but simply enjoying themselves. 

He always wanted that. To live in a free world surrounded by colors and music and not having to live in such a depressing one. 

Walking out of his bedroom he was greeted by the sight of his parents getting ready to leave. "Oh my sweet little dandelion. After this there will be no more worrying." his mother gave him a smile while his father hummed in agreement. 

"You know mother, it wouldn't be  _ that _ bad getting pulled. I mean getting to go to the capitol would be a dream." Both of his parents shot him a glare as they walked out of their home towards the culling. "Oh, come on don't give me that look, I never said it would be  _ spectacular.  _ All I'm saying is that, it wouldn't be bad to see the capitol." 

"Julian, all those kids who have been pulled wouldn't be thinking how amazing getting to see the capitol would be or how amazing it would be to live there. They'd be thinking about their families and their death." his father spoke up, making his small smile fall. "Just be lucky you never had to put your name in more than once, unlike all those other poor souls." his father finished and that was that. 

They finally made it to the lines of kids and the forming crowd. 

Jaskier went through the process of getting his finger pricked and going to the section for 18 year olds. It was the same as always. Just a different age and the very last time. They stood there watching the same short video announcing the annual hunger games and the bravery of those who fight and win to gain honor and the love of the capitol. Well that's just plain bullshit. The day was humid and it felt like his shirt was beginning to stick to his back, time ticking by as everyone waited for the reaping to begin. 

He looked back at the stage, a tall woman dressed in purples and blues came walking across the stage. "Welcome! Welcome! To the 87th annual hunger games. Now it is time to pick one courageous man and woman. As always ladies first." After that, Jaskier basically blanked out, this part always made him feel nauseous and on edge. He didn't like seeing the faces of those who walked up and never came back. It was all background noise until he was able to leave this crowd so he can go home and work on his lute. It got a nasty scratch after a few boys tried taking it from him only to drop it on the ground. 

_ Julian Pankratz _

The little assholes who weren't much younger than he was, started calling him names. Saying how much of a girl he was and how much he must love being pampered, not having to do any of the grunt work. 

_ Julian Pankratz _ . Huh, it almost sounded like someone was calling his name. Only his parents only called him Julian or dandelion. 

"Julian Alfred Pankratz, where are you now, come on up." Oh. Oh.  _ Oh.  _

It sounded like someone was calling his name because he was being called. Not by his parents or by some other citizen of district 12 but by that colorful woman up on stage. The small crowd of 18 year olds parted looking at him expectantly. 

Jaskier looked at them not wanting to move a muscle. _Couldn't_ move a muscle. He looked back at the woman, brown hair styled in curls atop her head, button nose and charming smile with purple lipstick. 

"Go before they send the peace keepers." Someone pushed him and he shot them a glare, legs finally working. 

He started walking, tucking in the back of his shirt that seemed to be poking out. He could faintly hear the sound of his mother screaming his name as he walked up the stage, but it was all static to him. Time seemed altered as he walked the small set of steps. "Yes, aren't you a handsome young man?" the woman held her hand out to him, gesturing for him to move faster. 

When he finally stood next to her, his senses came back to him. It almost felt surreal looking out at all the faces of pity and relief. He couldn't really blame the poor fuckers, he would've felt the same way. Except he wasn't down there with the rest of the crowd. No, in fact he was standing with the poor small girl and the beautiful lady. If Jaskier knew anything about the capitol, it would be that he knew they were watching, he knew they didn't like dull performances. No. They liked the colors and bashful people. They wanted someone who they could adore. 

And well, Jaskier had always yearned to be adored. And so he smiled the most charming smile he could muster, and if it looked fake well he just hoped the others couldn't see through it. 

His heart raced and his palms were sweaty. 

Well fuck. He did always want to see the capitol, now didn't he? 

***

It was a long day. A very long day that almost felt like a dream. Except the dream was filled with the hellish screams of his mother and the unshed tears of his father as they gave him basically his last final goodbye. After telling them he loves them and for them to take care of his precious lute because " _ I don't want to find it smashed to bits when I come back."  _

Turns out that wasn't exactly the right thing to say since it just made his mother cry more. 

The peace keepers and his new escort who was later introduced as Tissaia, led him and the girl, Marilka, a young blonde headed girl who probably wouldn't last as long as he would in the games, to the train. He was told that it would be a three day trip towards the capitol. 

"Now that we have that settled, you both could take this time to enjoy yourselves before we get to the Capitol," they followed her through sets of opening doors before coming to a stop inside one of the most beautiful rooms Jaskier has ever seen. The furniture looked nice and delicate and the sofas were made of soft colors and even softer cushions. And dear lord the smell was mouth watering. "Geralt, your mentor, should be coming out soon. I'm not actually sure where he went off to but don't you worry he always shows up." 

Tissaia walked off leaving him and Marilka to their own devices. "Absolutely stunning, isn't it? Honestly those sweets over there smell more delicious than my own mothers, but God's don't tell her I said that she'd probably kill me." Jaskier walked further into the room, hands roaming over the exquisite furniture and looking out at the passing trees outside. 

"You do realize Julian that we're both going to die, right?" Marilka walked towards the display of treats. There were cakes, meats, and breads that splayed out over the table and even for someone like him that lived in the merchant section he never saw this much food. "Way to ruin the mood," he grumbled, grabbing a cupcake. "Trust me sweetheart, as much as I would love to think of my oncoming death, I would more so like to distract myself with the finer things in life. You know? Like while I actually have a life." that got him a soft snort from the young girl next to him and he smiled down at her. 

“So what do you think Geralt would be like? I heard he’s a monster, ” Marilka said as she went to sit down. Jaskier has only ever seen Geralt or better known as “the White Wolf” or “the Butcher” only a handful of times while living in district 12. Unlike everyone else who either lived in the seam or merchant area, Geralt came from a very secluded part of district 12 within the woods. 

Supposedly it was a family that district 12 was afraid of. They would describe them as unearthly abominations, all of them born with mutations that created them into monsters, like the ones that lived deep within the woods. Long ago the people ran them out of town when the peacekeepers didn't do anything. And so they lived there ever since. 

The last time he ever saw one of the  _ Witchers,  _ which the people loved calling them, was when Geralt, who he assumed to be the youngest of them, had to come for the reaping of the 82nd hunger games. Geralt was 18 at the time. 

"Eh, I think it's a bunch of nonsense if you ask me. I mean really, how bad can the man be, sure he's built like some type of gladiator/god hybrid, but surely he isn't a monster." Jaskier rambled on, shoving the last bit of the cupcake into his mouth. "Look, as far as I see it he didn't exactly have a choice. And yeah, maybe going through, what, six people? Was a bit gruesome but it's not like the games are supposed to be all rainbows and flowers." 

The sound of the automatic door opening drew both of the teens' attention away from their conversation. "Speaking of the devil," he huffed out, eyes locked onto the huge figure of the man he was speaking about not even a moment ago. 

He had shocking white hair. Like really white. Jaskier knew it was white beforehand, but it always looked so dirty whenever he got a rare glimpse of him. Now with it being clean and up close it looked beautiful. Ethereal if you will. Like silver silk that shines just right in the sunlight. Ok maybe he was blowing it way out of proportion but it was still beautiful. 

The man was dressed in all black except his dark brown trousers. 

He paid them no mind and sat at the back of the train cart, drink in hand and a scowl on his face. 

Jaskier looked down at Marilka with a look of shock only to be met back with just an equal expression and a shrug of her shoulders. It had gone quiet, and well Jaskier never really liked quietness. 

He walked cautiously over to the man, though his steps were filled with purpose. He stood a few steps away, waiting for the man to acknowledge him but was met with nothing. Jaskier rolled his eyes and leaned closer. 

"I love the way you just….sit in the corner and brood." The man brought the glass to his mouth and took a gulp of what smelt like really strong ale. "Oh, come on," he prodded. "You don't want to keep a man on his…deathbed waiting, now do you?" he sat on the plush chair across from the god like man. Honestly nobody should be allowed to look this good besides himself. 

"You can't just walk in here and ignore us you know. You're literally supposed to help us win the games, and you my good sir are doing a very crap job so far." 

"Julian!" Marilka's voice rang out in alarm. "You can't just speak to him that way." Jaskier rolled his eyes at that. "Yes, well the least he can do is act like he actually cares about whether we live or die." 

"Are you always this annoying?" The gruff voice brought both of the teens attention to him. "So he can speak! How helpful, and oh I don't know, are you always this much of an asshole?" seriously how is that going to be the first thing he says to them.  _ To him? _ The man's shocking amber eyes narrowed at him and his jaw tightened. 

"Also, I prefer the name Jaskier." he voiced, hands splayed out over the mahogany wood of the little square table. "Hmmm." was the only response he got from that. Jaskier watched as the others adams apple bobbed with every drink he took until he finished off the glass of ale. His gaze turned towards him with a burning intensity. 

"First lesson,  _ Jaskier _ . Don't be this annoying." The man grit out, his eyes looking at Jaskier, face showing no emotion except maybe a the tightened of jaw which showed how irritated he was. 

Yeah, these next few weeks were definitely going to be fun, Jaskier thought to himself. Jaskier flashed him a smile. "I think I could do that." 

Yeah, there's no way this was going to end well. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Can't Sleep? (Me Either.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I think I'm getting a tad bit better at this whole writing thing.
> 
> I'm actually pretty excited about writing this even though I'm sure there's some things I should change, but all things considered I like it so far. 
> 
> Once again, hope those who read this enjoy it :)

The three days went by surprisingly slow. There wasn't really anything he could do, no lute, no baking, no school, nothing except the occasional grunt and snarky comment from Geralt, Tissaia excitedly talking about how much they'll love the capitol, and Marilka's not so helpful pessimistic comments, which Geralt always agrees with his caveman language. 

Ok they weren't that bad, but Jaskier is the one that had to bring most of the joy into the blandness of everything. He even was able to talk to Tissaia about fashion and music, telling her how he always wanted to see the capitol and become a performer. She was actually very kind and even told him how amazing that was unlike the people back home who always told him he was foolish and to get his head out of his ass. 

"Look Jaskier, we're here," Marilka called to him as she peered out the window. Jaskier practically ran to the window, cornflower blue eyes widening, eyes taking in the clear sky, tall buildings, and all the people waiting for them. "God, they all look as if they came from the circus." Jaskier playfully scoffed at Marilka's comment and smiled at her. 

"It's an acquired taste only people with a good eye can appreciate. Now smile and wave at them, they'll love it." He turned fully towards the small window, face practically smushed against, a genuine smile pulling at his lips and hand waving excitedly at the capitol citizens. Once he did that it was almost like magic, the crowd started screaming even louder, white straight teeth smiling at them like sharks. 

Their mentor and escort behind both watching their antics, Tissaia smiling at them and Geralt scowling even harder, mouth pulled almost into a sneer at the boy's naivety that would surely get him killed. "Lighten up Geralt, let them live while they can. I'm sure his joyful personality will bring in the sponsors." She looked at Geralt with a pointed expression, almost as if she read his mind. 

The train came to a halt and the doors opened, the screams echoing through the air almost making Jaskier wince at the loud volume. They were all soon taken to a very tall building where all tributes would live and train for the coming weeks. Tissaia telling them that she was able to get them the penthouse suite. They all soon found themselves in a very modern, yet artsy type room. Many things were oddly shaped such as the chandeliers and chairs. They were quickly shown their rooms and other various parts of the suite. Everything was so extravagant looking he noted as he took in every detail of this new, and very short, lifestyle. Something he could definitely live with he is sure of. 

Later that evening after dinner, him and Marilka were taken to the living room. "We'll need to decide and plan out what you will both do once you go into training and ultimately the games. We need to know what you're both up against and what ways you will be able to defend yourselves." Tissaia started the flat screen, beginning to play the recap of the reapings. They all sat there, Marilka and Jaskier both watching the screen intently and with each passing moment each sliver of hope slowly leaving their bodies. He had no chance going up against most of the brutes that were shown. 

He wasn't small or skinny, he was actually in considerably good shape. Slim build, broad shoulders, and a charm that could sweep the women and men off of their feet. But he felt frightened looking at the tributes, sure there were some who looked like they could be squished but the careers...he didn't stand a chance against them. 

They didn't stand a chance.  _ He _ didn't stand a chance. 

He felt bile rise in the back of his throat, the crushing reality of what has become of him hitting him like a freight train. Sure it was delightful finally seeing the capitol, gazing in starstruck at what it had to offer, but his father was right. The only thing he was being offered was his death, disguised as a mouth watering meal on a silver platter topped with the murderous smiles of those he always wanted to live amongst and the clothes he always wanted to wear. He was here to die, and those other kids would be the ones to execute it. 

District 1 was what he had expected. Both teens were built strong and hard, eyes staring into the cameras with such intensity that it almost seemed as if they were in the room with him, waiting to eat him whole. Cahir and Fringilla, they were the ones to look out for. District 2 was a girl named Sabrina and a boy named Istredd, who surprisingly looked actually kind and sweet, but still, he knew better than to believe that. District 3, Coral and Vilgefortz, District 4 Vanielle and Lazlo. Most of the others after that just seemed to pass by, each one looking weaker and smaller. There some who stood out to him though like Téa and Véa who were both female and male twins, who surprisingly volunteered in the District 10, then there was the this very poor looking boy named Dara who came from District 8 and only caught his eye since the boy looked like he was on the brink of death, and then there was Filavandrel from District 7, who looked very much capable of killing, with his hardened features. 

It all gave him a headache in the end. There was no way this was going to end in his favor, the most he could hope for at this point is a quick death, or maybe he should just walk off the pedestal and let the mines take him. That way it would be on his own terms and not at the hands of some psychotic career. 

"This year you'll have to be especially careful," Geralt's deep voice rang throughout the silent room, everyone not knowing where to begin. "Your main concern lies with Cahir and Fringilla, they're both very strategic. They won't stop until everyone's dead. Fringilla is very good with poisons and how to make them extremely dangerous. Cahir on the other is very good with almost anything you can put in his hand, he's also very good with his hands, and make no mistake, Fringilla is also very deadly with a dagger or any blade." Jaskier always did love Geralt's voice, always wanting to hear more of it. Except he was hoping it would be Geralt talking to him about himself and not the people who would kill him. It was a nice thought though, getting to know one another. 

"Sabrina and Istredd are also very good at weaponry. Sabrina is very good at archery and Istredd knows how to wield a sword and is also experienced in plants." Geralt started walking around the room in slow strides, arms crossed over his chest. "Coral and Vilgefortz are not exactly as experienced as the other previous tributes but Vilgefortz would easily find ways to cut you or stab you, Coral on the other hand is only good at hand to hand combat, not much experience with weapons."

"We're dead," Jaskier huffed out a laugh in disbelief. Eyes wide as he tracked the other man's movements. "What, like you barely just realized we were reaped for the hunger games? Honestly, Jaskier, I really do wonder what goes on in that head of yours." Marilka finally spoke up for the first time. She almost seemed nonchalant about it, like she didn't just hear what he just did. "Now is not the time for you two to be talking that way to one another. You need to hear what Geralt has to say, he was the one to go in the games and come out alive," Tissaia chided, hands on her hips like a mother scolding her children. 

"The rest of the tributes are ones that can easily be outlasted if you play your cards right. There are some that seem to have a great upper hand in things like the twins, those two look like they could tear through anything with their bare teeth. Filavandrel seems to also look strong, a very athletic build, strong arms and a good face. Sponsors will eat him right up." Geralt came to a stop near Tissaia, looking down at him and Marilka, eyeing both of them, seeming to calculate what they're worth and what they can use to their advantage.

"The best advice I can give you is to stay low. That means no talking back and no over the top theatrics," amber eyes flickered over to blue ones for a quick second, showing that he was solely talking to Jaskier. "Keeping quiet is the best way out of this. Don't trust no one except each other, and even then keep your eye out… the games change people very quickly. And no matter what you do, do not go towards the cornucopia unless you want to get slaughtered like an animal." He stopped talking, letting the two digest his words. 

"Well what if we get attacked? Or split up? We can't just outrun all the others for the whole game." His heart started to beat faster, adrenaline spiking. God's what the hell are they leading then into. "Marilka, you've worked with your father in the butcher shop. I'm sure you've learned how to make usage of the knives there. I want you to train in that area, better yourself at throwing and what ways to cause the most damage when stabbing someone." Their eyes grew wide at their mentor's words. Stabbing. Knife throwing. Killing. It was all crazy talk to him. 

"Jaskier, you worked in a bakery. Use your decorating skills for camouflage and your knife skills. Train as much as you can in those areas with Marilka." Geralt's voice held no room for complaint. It was stern and steady. God Jaskier loved that voice. "If you both have time try testing out other techniques and skills, go to the plant section and learn which ones are poisonous and which you can live off of. Try out climbing and ropes. There's many things you can learn, but if you feel that you cannot handle something or understand go directly to something else." Geralt turned his body away walking across the room to its entrance. "Every moment you spend in there is what your life depends on. Don't waste any of it." 

And with that he finally left, probably going to his room to brood as usual, leaving the room in silence once again. 

"Oh my god this is too much. I have no chance in there, my knife skills are crap, and let's not talk about my horrid cake decorating skills." He let his head fall into hands, palms rubbing roughly into his eyes. "That little girl from District 9 could probably kill me within seconds and I'd be too oblivious to it all." 

"Enough of that," Tissaia scolded. "Tomorrow you'll both be taken care of and groomed to perfection so you can greet the lovely citizens who are just dying to meet you." groomed? 

"What do you mean by groomed? Groomed like horses?" He asked incredulously. They really were like animals. Getting prettied up, stuffed with food to look healthy and not wasting away.  _ This is what you've always wanted _ , his traitorous mind supplied him.  _ Oh shut up _ . He thought heatedly. "Well they better do a damn good job at it," he muttered, walking back to his room. 

***

Later that night, he found himself tossing and turning, eyes not being able to close for good. His mind raced with questions upon questions. How will he get sponsors? How will they dress him tomorrow? What would training be like? Will the others like him? What was the protocol when being chosen to die? How will him and Marilka gain enough trust with one another? What can he do to protect them? What will he do to protect himself? How will he survive? 

He huffed, balling his fists in the sheets of his bed before climbing out. Walking out towards the main room, he went to grab himself a glass of water and sat down on the couch. Turning on the tv he found different catalogs of what to watch, tv shows, movies, interviews, recaps of previous games. He stopped on that one. Before he thought better of it he clicked on the 82nd hunger games, going to Geralt's games. 

He heard plenty of stories on what he did in the games. While many adored him in the capitol for all of his strength and brutality, those from the districts spoke of him in hushed voices, speaking of the "Butcher" who slaughtered his district partner. Some poor seam girl named Renfri. She was good. Quick. But he was faster and stronger. 

The video started, Geralt's frame showing him surrounded by trees. He looked so old and worn out for his young age, clothes were matted with mud and he had two swords across his back. He went to the cornucopia, fast on his feet being one of the first there. And then he wasn't. 

He thinks one of the most surprising moments in the games was when Geralt twisted the head of some District 1 career. He remembers how crazy the district went with that killing, everyone was shocked and they didn't exactly seem scared….no they seemed more thrilled about it. Just maybe district 12 had a chance. 

And then as the games progressed he skipped through most parts, until reaching points where things may come in handy for him. Like how Geralt made some type of salve for his injuries from plants, and what techniques he used for climbing and hunting what food he could find. 

And then the killings came. 

He knew it was coming. Geralt's first kill was the career and that was that. Until it reached the 6th day, no food, no water, everything was becoming scarce and he was becoming desperate. His hair looked grainy and skin was covered in days old blood, dirt, and sweat. He looked like a survivor. He had found his way to the supplies that was being guarded by Renfri and some other tributes, turns out she teamed up with them not long into the game, protecting the supplies guarded by mines. 

He didn't want to watch knowing what was to come. After all he didn't get the nickname "Butcher" for no good reason. He watched on as Geralt stalked the camp like a wolf, eyes observing every move each person made for hours, how they talked, how they trained to pass the time. He made his way around the lining of trees, moving out towards one tribute further away from the others before swinging his sword out and stabbing him through the back, it was over faster than he anticipated. Blood poured from the boys mouth, eyes wide with fear and shock as he looked up at Geralt's face. It was scary, it was like he was a different person. Some girl screamed from across the way, noticing what had just happened to her partner. 

Then it all basically went to shit. Geralt moved with such purpose and power almost as if he was made for it. The way he moved was delicate and graceful and Jaskier would've stayed in awe if it wasn't for what came next, Geralt beheading another boy who was from District 4. He almost felt sick, mouth hanging open at what played out before him. Soon it was only Geralt and Renfri left, both circling each other. 

"I don't want to hurt you, Renfri. Run off and I promise I won't go after you." they both circled each other, a scoff falling from Renfri's chapped lips, bitter smile gracing them. "And then what? We both wait until we find ourselves once again in this same situation? There's only one way this plays out for us, Geralt, you and me fighting." Geralt's face hardened, lips thinning out into a line, face full of displeasure. 

Almost as if he didn't enjoy this, he thought to himself, and yet that felt wrong of him to think. Geralt didn't seem the type to kill or at least willing kill unless he had to. Unless he had to survive. 

"I don't want to kill you...but if you won't move I won't have a choice." Geralt spoke in almost a soft voice towards the end, face falling, hands slightly loosening on his sword. "Well I guess you have no choice," Renfri spoke steadily, posture straightening, hands tightening around her own single sword. Both bodies rushed towards each other, swords clashing and breaths ending in painful grunts as they both fought to get the upper hand. "I told you," Geralt spoke, face mere inches away from hers, mouth pulled in a snarl, amber eyes seeming to brighten like fire. "You could've ran." It was over almost as fast as it started. Renfri was good, but Geralt was made for this. He disarmed her, sword far away from where she couldn't reach in the soft green grass, the orange light from the sunset shining down on both of them. And then his sword sunk into her chest, almost to the hilt. 

He held her from then on, whispering unintelligible words no one could hear except him and the dying girl in her arms. Jaskier was transfixed on the scene before him. Everyone called him a butcher and a wolf but surely they were wrong, because how can that same man, who twisted a boy's neck and then went through 5 others like it was nothing, be able to hold a dying girl with such gentleness, soft words soothing her to her final sleep. How can someone with such heartache in his eyes when he found out the girl finally died, a girl from his own district dying at his own hands, be a monster when he felt such sorrow and regret? 

"Couldn't sleep?" Jaskier jumped up in his seat, hands quickly shutting the tv off as if he was a child again, getting caught stealing frosting from his mother's cake. "No! Yes!? I am so sorry, I couldn't sleep and then I wanted to watch something and I figured well if I'm going into the games with not much of anything I should learn how you survived it and I really didn't think it through and I was just-" Jaskiers rambling was fell off when he saw the small quirk of lips on the others face. God's he wanted to see that smile forever. "Sorry…" His face was bright red and his hands were awkwardly hanging at his sides. 

"Hmm." The taller man walked over and sat down at the far edge of the couch away from him, picking up the remote and turning the games back on. He stood there not knowing what to do, should he sit? Should he go and leave the man to brood like he usually does? "Sit." It came out more like a grunt than anything and Jaskier quickly sat down. 

"Yeah, yeah, of course, uhhhh so I'm taking a wild guess here, but I don't think you're exactly here to talk about our favorite things to do," he licked his lips looking back at the man, noticing the deep dark circles under his eyes and his disheveled hair. "Can't sleep?" 

Geralt didn't talk or even give him his usual 'hmmm', he just sat there watching his games. The silence felt stifling to him, not knowing what to do but occasionally side eye Geralt and look back at the almost finished games. "The games….they change people," Geralt finally spoke to him, eyes never once leaving the screen. "If either of you want to win, you can't be yourself." 

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "but I thought you and Tissaia wanted me to be myself? To try and bring in sponsors and charm them." Geralt finally turned towards him, lips thinning while he thought. "Hmmm…you're not going to survive just off of charm, Jaskier. Yes, we want you to use your charm and personality, but once you go into the games you can't be that way." His mouth opened to say something but Geralt gave him a pointed look. "You'll die." 

"So what do you want me to do? Kill people!? Geralt I don't think I could ever bring myself to kill someone, hell I don't even think I could kill an animal to survive." Jaskier talked fast, voice hitching with panic. "You have to. You will." Geralt told him the cold hard truth. 

He groaned, head falling into his hands. Minutes passed between them, neither uttering a word. "I like you better when you're just grunting half the time." He finally told Geralt, face peering up at him, Geralt in turn giving him another smirk. "Hmm." 

"Oh shut up you big idiot." He stood off the couch, looking down at the other. "I'm going to try and go back to sleep, to get nice and lovely for the crowds. Got to give them a nice view of this lovely face and body in top tier condition." Heading towards the entrance he turned back, catching the amber eyes watching him, "Goodnight Geralt, try getting some sleep you look like horseshit." 

Walking away Jaskier could've sworn he heard a small snort and a "Little fucker," but then again he's probably just hallucinating from the lack of sleep. Geralt isn't the type to laugh at Jaskier's comments or smile at him. Except he did smile at him and he did speak to him willing. He actually spoke more to him than the last couple of days combined. 

Pulling the covers over his body, he looked up at the ceiling smiling. He never felt like this before, he felt like a little school girl with a crush on some bad boy. He needed to get his head out of the gutter, he should also get some rest before having to get dazzled up for the opening ceremony.

With that he closed his eyes, last thought lingering on the lips of a certain amber eyed man with beautiful white hair and sharp teeth showing behind a small smile. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. I want to know what you guys would want or expect to!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so hopefully it wasn't too bad and y'all enjoyed it.
> 
> I really shouldn't have started this fic when I got another one to do lmao but I just needed to start this. 
> 
> Have a nice day/night y'all:)


End file.
